


Charles the Agressive Cuddler

by Knight_of_Avalon



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Aggressive cuddle time, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is a sleepy cuddle monster, Cuddling, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Avalon/pseuds/Knight_of_Avalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smiled fondly as he looked at his lover.</p>
<p>Charles was partially curled up in his sleep, upper body hunched forward, his legs tangled with Eriks in the sheets, one arm under his pillow and the other stretched out.<br/>As soon as he registered the sun hitting his face, he scrunched his face up, quickly burying his                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         face into Eriks chest to try and hide from the suns rays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles the Agressive Cuddler

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "Person B of your OTP not letting person A get out of bed by aggressively cuddling them."
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys!! Okay, I've gotten several comments correcting my use of German words on this and another fic, which I extremely appreciate, and just to let all of you know I FINALLY have gotten around to doing something about it!! I hope I actually fixed it and didn't just make new problems...

Sunlight broke through the window, casting its beams across the two sleeping figures tangled together in bed.  
Erik slowly blinked his eyes open, only to be greeted by a mop of tangled, messy brown hair in his face. He smiled fondly as he looked at his lover.

Charles was partially curled up in his sleep, upper body hunched forward, his legs tangled with Eriks in the sheets, one arm under his pillow and the other stretched out.  
As soon as he registered the sun hitting his face, he scrunched his face up, quickly burying his face into Eriks chest to try and hide from the suns rays.  
A laugh escaped the metal benders lips as he watched the sight. Charles always looked so peaceful when he slept, so young. And his reaction to the suns rays were always priceless.  
The mental presence that normally sits comfortably at the back of his head buzzed to life.

_‘_ _you know I can hear you, right?_ ’ came a voice still heavy with sleep.  
Erik huffed out a laugh. _‘listen all you want,’_ he shot back before starting to sit up.  
Only he was suddenly met with resistance

Charles had wrapped his arms tightly around his chest and stomach area, and their legs were tightly tangled together, no doubt done on purpose.  
Erik shook his head in amusement. “Mein Schatz, you need to let go.”

“No.” _‘stay.’_ whined the mental voice.

The mental bender sighed. “come on, Mäuschen,” he said, trying to wiggle out of the stubborn grip.

In response Charles somehow managed to roll them enough so that he was lying on top of Erik, using his full

weight to keep him pinned there as he cuddled into him, happily burying his face into his neck. He couldn’t help but think how Charles

was deceptively strong, though he was sure it had something to do with sleepy desperation.

Torn between being amused and being exasperated at his loves antics, he laid there for a moment, deciding to run his fingers gently through soft hair. 

As soon as the telepath was what Erik deemed relaxed and sleepy enough, he oh so slowly started to turn them

so that Charles started to slip off a bit and loosen his grip just enough, so that Erik was able to quickly sit up, effectively dislodging his octopus of a companion.

He was just about to stand, victorious, when arms wrapped around his chest and legs tightly gripped his  

waist and quickly pulled him backwards onto a warm body. He sighed in resignation, but decided to put up one more fight, futile as it may be.

“Charles, love, you must let me up Liebster. It is probably nearing breakfast time, and we need to make ourselves decent,” he admonished.

Charles hummed and tightened his grip briefly.

“We have another hour and a half at least. And until it is absolutely necessary, I am going to lay here and aggressively cuddle you until a more decent waking hour.” he said quietly but happily, mind tangling with his.

Erik sighed heavily, but a smiled was tugging at his lips.  
“Whatever you say, Mäuschen.”  
Charles merely hummed again in reply, only loosening his grip enough so that Erik

could roll over and blanket the smaller body with his own before he gripped onto him again.  
He supposed it wouldn’t be too much of a hardship to lay there for awhile longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Words used in German-  
> Mein Schatz - my treasure  
> Mäuschen- little mouse  
> Liebster- sweetheart  
> (I'm pretty sure? Someone correct me if I'm wrong)


End file.
